A roving frame having flyers with pressing fingers is disclosed in German Patent 930,917. In this configuration, the pressing finger is spring-loaded toward the flyer axis and has a hand-actuated detent device which can serve to hold the pressing finger in an outwardly swung position. The detent device is comprised of a lever and a recess in an upper region of the flyer. With this construction, in which the flyer is placed upon the spindle and for bobbin change must be lifted from it by hand, manual operation of the pressing finger to swing it into its outwardly-swung or inactive position enables the pressing fingers to be so swung before the flyer is removed from the bobbin.
Mention may also be made of a roving frame as described in EP 0 486 416 A1 in which the pressing finger is actuated on the flyer by a brush-like device to swing the pressing finger from its working position. The brush device must be movable back and forth along the flyer arm or shank which results in a comparatively complex structure with relatively high construction and servicing costs.